Finding My Feet
by LookAliveSunshine03
Summary: Sequel to 'The Lost Soul'. For Anna, the time to leave her old life behind her has come. Now - with the support of her friend and sister, Beth - she must take up the intimidating responsibility of becoming a Volturi Queen beside her soul mate, Aro, and prove herself to the Guard. It won't be easy, especially with a new, unexpected threat looming on the horizon...
1. Chapter 1: The hunted hunter

**I'm baaaaaaack! And I bring fresh, new fanfiction-y goodies! Sorry it took so long, I always struggle to start my stories, but I've finally got a solid story down ready - all I just have to do is get it out of my head and onto my computer!**

**Expect many surprises (for Beth, anyway), and ups and downs for Anna, as she adjusts to becoming a Volturi Queen.**

**So, here we go! ****Enjoy, and tell me what you think of it!**

**LookAliveSunshine03**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The hunted hunter**

January 4th, 2011

Snow fell in erratic spirals, sticking to her red hair and eyelashes, and Beth had to fight the childish impulse to stick her tongue out to catch flakes – because wasn't that just the thing to do in a storm such as this?

But the fire in her throat reminded her of her true purpose for staying out here. The pain was as constant and petulant as a whining toddler.

"Alright, alright," she grumbled to it, whilst relishing the white cloud that emanated, dragon-like, out of her mouth as she spoke.

She began to walk, her boots crunching scrumptiously underfoot. The snow seemed to glitter eerily in the dark all around her, almost as if it possessed its own ultra-violet light.

A fresh tongue of fire licked her throat, causing her to wince. Fortunately she knew of a herd of deer that often grazed nearby, just yards away from the cottage she shared with Anna, her sister. Beth very rarely fed from them, however, in case she permanently frightened them away, because (in a perverse way, she thought, guiltily), they were her emergency 'stash' for when she was in a hurry. And that was definitely the case tonight.

Lately, Beth did not like to leave Anna alone for too long, in case she got too lonely, and…well; there was no logical answer to that. It wasn't like Anna could _do_ anything to herself, except draw more brilliant, melancholy sketches of Aro.

_Would he be able to feel it if she tried anything? _Beth decided she really did not want to think about that too much – and so was relieved when the distant scent of her herd snatched at her attention.

_Ready or not, here I come! _

Picking up unnatural speed with ease, the icy wind blasted past her, stinging at her cheeks. She barely noticed it; compared to her skin, it was almost _warm_, so it was quite pleasant, really.

However she definitely _didn't_ enjoy the feel of disturbed snow falling on her from the naked branches of the trees.

Shivering in shock and disgust, she swallowed the curse that threatened to burst out of her.

_I'm having a hot shower when I get back – but first, a little supper._

Their pungent and strangely _woody _smell incited her forward. One stag, three does, twenty metres away. Good. Beth flipped up her hood to hide her conspicuously scarlet hair, before choosing her victim in a single glance.

The smallest doe, which also appeared to have a slight limp in her right, back leg. Beth exhaled a small sigh, reluctantly reaching for the mental switch in her mind that would shut off all thought.

_Sorry, Mrs Bambi…_

After that, she was not upbeat, overly-sarcastic Beth Rhodes anymore. She was just like any other vampire during a hunt. She tensed, crouching down low –

The young doe didn't even have a chance to hear her coming. With a soft snarl, Beth sprang at her, sinking teeth and green-painted nails into her short, rough pelt.

The rest of the herd fled, scattering out of the firing-line of this unusual predator – something which Beth barely took notice of; she was too busy dealing with her latest kill. Squatting down to her haunches, she kept the doe up in a loose head-lock, forcing her weight across her to lessen the poor creature's frantic scrabbling.

Biting down, hot blood flooded her waiting mouth; her mind was soon hazy with the euphoria that only ever came from satisfying one's thirst. She gulped it down as quickly as she could without choking on it, till the sound of the doe's panicked heart rate weakened into nothing. Then she was still, flopping in Beth's arms, as death welcomed her home.

Huffing, Beth released the doe carefully, brushing her eyelids down with gentle fingers. She didn't like to see those glassy, brown eyes staring up at nothing, and it felt like the right thing to –

"How sweet. You truly are the most _unusual_ vampire I have ever met."

Beth sighed. _Great._ Of course he would choose _now _to finally make himself known, just when she had her guard down. She almost preferred it when he had acted like the permanent shadow outside their home, keeping watch for Aro. Almost. She always kept her curtains firmly shut these days, just in case he might be looking.

"I consider that a compliment," she deadpanned, chucking back her hood. "So, thanks."

The storm was picking up, chucking up billowing clouds of white, so Beth was forced to squint against it. Demetri, on the other hand, appeared untroubled by it, dressed in a thick leather jacket, jeans and hiking boots. He came strolling through the tangle of dark trees as easily as mist.

He bowed his head, mockingly. "Elizabeth. I hope this isn't a bad time?"

She rolled her eyes. "No you don't."

She knew why he was here, just by the bright, impatient snap of his black eyes. And there was that sudden sinking, lurching feeling in her gut, like she was descending too fast in a lift. Her stomach cramped.

_Too fast. Too soon. It's barely been two months…_

"Anna is at the house?" Demetri inquired, coolly.

Beth snorted out loud, wiping a fleck of scarlet off the corner of her mouth. "You tell me. You're the bloodhound."

A muscle in Demetri's cheek twitched. "My Master is growing…impatient over your long absence."

_More like very horny. Or both. _

He had been tracking them ever since they left Volterra. He was only showing his face, because Aro had asked him to, something which amused her greatly.

_Good little doggie._

She shrugged, noncommittally. "I'm sure he is, but I don't make the decisions about it, do I?"

"Then may I speak with the one who _does_?"

He was getting as tired of the bullshit as she was, and it almost made her smile. Whipping out her phone, she muttered. "She's going to be quite happy to see you."

"Yes…she will, won't she?" As quick as his impatience had come, he was all sweetness again, happy to be getting his way.

_Bastard._ She glared at him, sending Anna a quick text at the same time:

**_Brace urself. The bloodhound cometh._**** _B_**

Then she stomped off. "Come on, then."

Seeing how much this irritated her, Demetri grinned.

"I can tell that you are delighted to see me."

"Fuck off."

He laughed, loud and intrusive in the silent snowfall around them. "And as eloquent as ever. Marcus will be _so_ pleased to know how little you have changed since last we met."

_Marcus. _Her heart lurched at that name, but she bit down hard on the inside of her cheek to hide her surprise. "We're _vampires_, Demetri. We don't change; look at you." She spared him a side-long glance. "How old are you? Nine hundred?"

"Much older than you, I assure you," he gave her a poignant look.

_Bing! _It was her phone, and in spite of her rapidly declining mood, Anna's reply made Beth smile.

**_Try to behave._**

She texted back, her lip curling. **_No promises. We'll be home soon._**

Stuffing her phone back in her pocket, she found Demetri looked at her, expectantly. "Well?"

"I suppose Aro asked you to pass on a message of some sort, huh?" she asked him, archly. "What a faithful pet you are."

"It is time for my Master's Queen to return to her rightful place –"

"Oh, don't play that tedious song again," Beth sighed, grouchily. "You made your point quite crystal-clear the last time Anna and I had the misfortune to be in your _delightful_ excuse for company. And Anna quite spectacularly shot you down, if you recall."

He was staring at her, and for one glorious moment, she thought she had silenced him completely. Her lip quirked in victory.

It didn't last.

"Are you this _impertinent_ with your sister?"

Beth stopped, and stared at him. "Don't be daft. Unlike you, I actually _enjoy _her company."

* * *

She had never been so glad to see the warm glow of home. The honeyed tones of Anna's favourite singer seemed to dance and sway on the wind. That was a relief; music meant Anna was in a better mood.

Abraham, Beth's beloved _Punto_, was parked cosily in the garage, throwing looming shadows across the slushy drive. She waited for Demetri to make some mocking comment about him, so was glad when he did not.

"Anna…has not left the house in some time," he murmured instead.

Beth sighed. "No. She hasn't wanted to, not even to hunt."

It slipped out without her permission, and she longed to take it back. Demetri looked at her with a frown.

"Well, haven't you tried to change her mind?"

"Of course I have!" She said, impatiently. "But there's only so much persuading I can do. I'm not about to drag her out by her hair."

"So, you let her starve!"

It took her a moment or two to swallow her anger. She turned to face him, fists clenched, but otherwise still. "No. _Why _do you always assume the worst of me, Demetri?!"

"Because it is all I've ever seen of you," he replied, calmly. It caused her temper to further flare.

_Maybe if you quit trying to bring it _out_ of me, you might see another side._

She set her jaw, defiantly."If you want to know, I have been borrowing from blood banks."

"You mean stealing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what do you suggest I do? I will _not_ let her starve, even if it was her choice to punish herself "– Her voice caught painfully in her throat, and Beth looked fiercely away.

_Oh God, not _now.

"…Then it is a good thing I am here, isn't it?" Demetri said, sombrely. She wasn't sure if he noticed how close to (not) crying she was then, but his voice had certainly lost its hard edge. She managed a stiff nod.

"I guess."

She let them inside with a purple key speckled with yellow smiley faces. Vanilla-scented warmth flooded out to greet them, and they hurried inside to stop anymore escaping out into the chill.

"Honey, I'm home!" Beth sang, much to Demetri's bewilderment. She stamped the snow out of her boots onto a damp welcome mat to the beat of the music, until it stopped, abruptly.

Then Anna appeared in the doorway of the lounge – or rather, she _drifted _in, as light and lost-looking as tumbleweed.

"Why, Demetri," she said. "This _is_ a pleasant surprise."

* * *

**Uh, oh. What's Anna's going to make of Demetri's unexpected arrival, I wonder? Only chapter 2 will tell...!**


	2. Chapter 2: A wake-up call

**Woo, this chapter took longer than I expected - but here it is, finally! Thanks for all the awesome reviews; it's nice to know you still enjoy reading my stuff, so I'll try and update a bit quicker next time!**

**We get more of a look into Anna's state of mind in this one (emphasis on state!), and the effect she has had on Aro...**

**Enjoy!**

**LookAliveSunshine**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own any recognisable characters. Anna and Beth are mine, all mine (mwa haha!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**A wake-up call**

Her voice was as soft and gentle as Demetri remembered, but there was also that unexpected ring of authority that left you wondering whether you had imagined it or not.

He tried to keep his face composed, when inside he was full of an unpleasant mix of horror and grandeur. This was a very different Anna to the one he had seen leaving Volterra.

Gone was the spark of life behind those large eyes, the vibrant, wild bounce of her dark curls. They were dull and lank, scraped up into a hurried ponytail at the side of her head. She wore a grey sweatshirt that was just a little too baggy for her shape and faded, black jeans.

All in all, she looked about as happy as Aro did, sat, broken, on his throne back home.

"Come in. Make yourself comfortable." Anna stepped aside, and Demetri followed her in.

"Thank you, Lady Anna."

"Please… have a seat."

Was she dreaming? Was Demetri really here, the epitome of the catalogue supermodel brought to life, in their cluttered lounge? It didn't feel quite real, but then, nothing seemed to have much substance of late.

She had been foolish enough to believe that depriving herself of Aro would help clear her head, but for two months now, Anna had found herself drifting through each aimless day, detached and listless as a balloon with nothing to tether her down. It was a very unnerving sensation, so Demetri's presence was her saviour.

He was the messenger, her window into the wellbeing of Aro, and she found she moved with more strength and purpose now, towards the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink, Demetri?" In this light she could see now how dark his eyes truly were.

"Yes. Thank you," he replied with some relief, from the sofa.

Beth came to perch herself on the arm, ignoring him completely. He could smell her sweet, spiky scent, and her apple shampoo. As pleasant as it was, he felt quite trapped. Luckily Anna soon came over, laden with two mugs of blood from the otherwise empty fridge.

Venom trickled greedily into his mouth.

"Here, Demetri." Her eyes were concerned, but full of reprieved warmth. "You look thirsty."

"Yes. Thank you." Taking it, he had the decency to look uncomfortable. "I have only just returned from home. Time…got away from me."

Anna nodded in understanding. Beth's gold eyes swivelled to the ceiling.

_How long does it take to kill a poor, innocent human?_

Taking a long, lingering slurp of his 'drink', Demetri sighed. "Ah. Thank you, Lady Anna."

"You're very welcome." She swallowed before she spoke again, readying herself for the sting of oncoming remorse. "You have… news from Aro?"

He nodded, his eyes grave. "Yes."

"H-how is he?"

In her corner, quite forgotten, Beth's rigid posture softened. Since their bittersweet parting, Anna had almost refused to speak of Aro at all. Beth had tried to, of course, but Anna had appeared to think it better if she kept it all inside, all that misery, doubt and fear bottled up like a noxious gas inside her… till she fell apart with it.

As frustrated as her sister's self-destructive behaviour made her, Beth couldn't blame her for that. The idea that one could go from an ordinary vampire, to a _Volturi Queen _in a matter of weeks was just too much to comprehend, let alone make any kind of decision over.

Still, she would have preferred it if she'd confided in her about it, but that was Anna for you. She didn't like to _worry _her, and consequently, Beth _always_ worried about her.

Demetri set his mug aside. He looked Anna dead in the eye. "You only have to look in the mirror to see what you have done to him."

Beth sucked in a shocked breath. _Bastard! _Yet she _knew _he was telling the truth, and this was something she really didn't enjoy admitting.

"Without you," Demetri went on, like she hadn't reacted. "My Master is…distracted. Understand that is something the Volturi cannot afford to happen; we have enemies hiding all over the world, just waiting to find opportunity to overthrow us, and a leader without his mate is the _greatest_ weakness." He paused for apparent emphasis. "He needs you, and therefore, we _all _need you to come home. For the sake of our coven."

"Pressure, much?" Beth muttered, mulishly. It was the first thing she had said in a surprisingly long while.

Anna quelled her with a glance, moving to sit on the edge of the coffee table, clutching her mug to her chest. Her fingers were trembling.

The ever-present ache in her heart responded with a mighty roar. She winced.

Demetri noticed this. "You feel it too," he said, quietly. There was sympathy in his voice. "My Master has been acting the very same way."

Anna's eyes fluttered shut around the rim of her mug, as she emptied it. _I know. Somehow, I know._

"Why torture yourself over it? Why torture him?"

Beth hissed. "You think she's _enjoying _this?"

"No, I –"

Anna put her mug down with a gentle _clunk. _She met his gaze levelly. "You know why I left him, Demetri; I did this because I did not wish to let him down. I wasn't ready. He…Aro, does not deserve a Queen who is afraid." She swallowed, her expression distressed.

"And are you still?" Demetri prompted. "Are you still afraid?"

She paused, as if deciding. "I do not know anymore."

Beth made a compassionate noise. "You would have to be an idiot _not_ to be scared, Anna."

So brutally honest, with just the right amount of kindness to lessen the blow; Beth was good at that. Her tone made Anna laugh a little.

But there was no smile on her sister's face.

"This is your wake-up call, Anna. Since we left Volterra, you've not exactly been yourself. It isn't…_healthy_." She took a breath, dreading Demetri's reaction over what she was about to utter. "And I think Demetri's right. I think it's time we went back."

She could feel Demetri staring at her. _ Sorry, ego._

Anna voiced his astonishment. "You think so? Really?"

Unspoken utterance: _But you _hated _it there._

And boy, did she know it. But she had promised Anna that on their return to the Volturi, she would try to make a better impression on the Guard, for her sake. After all, Beth did not want to make any enemies out of her future in-laws…even if they all seemed dead-set on casting her out.

She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of her differing diet? Or because she couldn't keep her mouth shut when it really called for it…

"Yes," Beth said, firmly. "You need Aro, just like they need you…apparently."

She dared a look at Demetri. His brow and nose were wrinkled as if he smelt a rat. But the fierce challenge in her eyes told him there were none to be found this time.

_I did not anticipate this. _He had been under the impression he would need to negotiate around her more than Anna, and she was actually _agreeing _with him?

_Perhaps she is not so selfish and hard-headed after all._

"Is that settled, then?" He said, slowly. "You will come? Both of you?"

Beth was nodding, but it was Anna's answer that mattered most. Desperate hope was blossoming in his chest, like a small, delicate flame, so easily stamped out.

"Yes, Demetri," Anna's voice was clear and strong. A new light flickered in her eyes. "We will come. In a month's time, we will return to Volterra."

"Hallelujah." Beth threw her arms up, just as her stomach sank to the soles of her socks. Demetri's shoulders sagged with visible relief.

"I shall tell him the good news." He literally bounced to his feet, like an excited school boy. "My Master will be so glad to learn of this."

Thanking Anna once again, he let her show him out. Beth gave him a half-hearted wave.

"Have a safe trip." No one was sure whether she was being sarcastic or not. Not even her.

_So now I guess I have to pack again…_

Switching the TV on, she dallied in a little light-hearted eavesdropping. Anna and Demetri were talking in low voices out in the hall now, and he couldn't seem to stop thanking her for seeing sense at last. She was just as modest as ever, of course.

Beth wondered if that would change when she became Queen.

_No way. She'll be happy. That's what's most important._

"Will you give this to him?" Anna suddenly asked, perhaps a little…nervously? Beth heard a rustle of paper, and immediately understood.

She was giving Demetri a picture of Aro; one of many, hidden, scattered away in numerous places around the house. Obviously she kept one in the pocket of her jeans. Beth found herself pressing her lips together to stop herself sighing over such a sentiment. Anna rarely showed her artistic talent off to anyone, so this clearly meant a lot.

"I will, my Lady. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Demetri. Take care."

Then he was gone, carried off by the icy wind blasting into the house to make one of the most significant calls of his long life.

* * *

**Oh, wow, I cannot WAIT to post the next chapter - Anna and Aro will be reunited *squee* Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting game

**Hello, again! Apologies for such a long wait, especially after I promised it wouldn't be! I recently got a job (yay!), so that means I won't be able to update as quickly as I used to.**

**To make up for that, though, this chapter is a pretty big one - and yes, Anna and Aro are FINALLY reunited. I just hope it meets your expectations!**

**LookAliveSunshine03**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Volturi...or Aro *pouts* Beth and Anna, on the other hand, are both mine, all mine, mwa hahaaaa!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Waiting game**

_A month later…_

It was ten o'clock in the morning at Nice International Airport, and a plane was departing for Volterra, Italy. The majority of the passengers on board were not troubled by this, though there were those who smiled in sheepish embarrassment as they reacted skittishly to the wheels bumping along the runway. Then there were those select few who blanched, gripping the arms of their seats in frozen terror; one terrified woman even tried to get up, but it was too late to escape now. The plane was ascending, and a baby was already crying.

Perhaps it was relief, then, that none of them knew they were sharing the same plane with two vampires in the middle row.

At a glance they looked related – sisters, perhaps – both blessed with a kind of beauty that would make any hot-blooded human look twice. And many had when boarding the plane, particularly at the petite, dark-haired one in the window seat.

Unbeknownst to them, of course, she could easily snap each and every one of her admirers' necks without batting a single one of her long eyelashes, if the occasion called for it (which it rarely ever did, thank goodness).

She was watching the steely stretch of runway shrink away outside her window, and began to feel a load beginning to lift off her shoulders. Anticipation stirred within her, like a woodland creature rousing out of hibernation, and she welcomed this gladly.

Her mind sang his name, sending blunt knives of guilt through her.

She had broken her promise. _I've kept you waiting._

Beth, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to listen to her music to block out the noisy baby, but until the plane got safely into the air, she could not, so her leg was jiggling irritably.

Catching Anna watching her, she rolled her gold eyes. "See, _this_ is why I don't like travelling by plane. Whiney kids are more annoying when you're stuck, suspended in mid-air."

She wasn't being entirely serious – in fact, Beth probably enjoyed flying more than any other travel, besides running.

Anna smiled, empathetically. "Our journey won't last long. We will be in Volterra soon."

Thus, her mood was quick to darken again. She folded her arms. "I can't wait."

Where had the month gone? It had passed by so fast, doing all the necessary things to ensure their house was hidden from human view, all that laborious packing…they'd done it so many times now; Beth was almost numbed from it. Except the cold, sinking feeling in her heart reminded her it was, quite possibly, to be the very last time.

Oh, and on top that, she'd had to sell Abraham. That had stung more than anything. It didn't matter that he had gone to a good home to a sweet, cautious girl with no points on her license, Abraham had been _hers. She_ had bought him with her own money first, _she _had treated him nicely, and hadn't scratched or dented him, not _once_.

And all because it cost too much to ship him over to Italy. The Volturi gang would be picking Anna and herself up at the airport when they landed on Italian soil, in four hours time.

_How many of them could withstand a driving test, anyway? Do any of them _have_ a legitimate licence?_

You could say Beth was a little bitter.

There was a chirpy _ping_ from somewhere_, _signalling it was safe to move about the plane, and she sighed. "Finally."

Keeping her movements slow (but eager), she whipped her iPod out of her carry-on bag from under her seat. Anna watched on, amused.

"Shall I leave you alone?" She asked, wryly.

"If you wouldn't mind…is that okay?"

"Of course," Anna smiled. "I would never want to deprive you of your…what is it you call it?"

"Tune-ige?" Beth looked up and smirked.

"Right. That."

Beth found the playlist she always used for travelling, grinning stupidly in anticipation, and plugging her earphones in, the incessant howling of the hungry baby in row 8 was soon drowned out by Dave Grohl and his pals.

It was such a relief to have a 'normal' conversation with Anna again, as odd as it might sound to the casual eavesdropper. Beth liked that, though. It made their relationship more…exclusive. Special. That was something the Volturi could never take away.

Anna watched her sister settle comfortably into her seat, the tension in her shoulders visibly melting away into almost-sleep.

Meanwhile, she could not rest. _Where are you now, Aro? _

Watching the threadbare carpet of cloud sweep passed her little window, the ground looked insignificant and tiny down below. They would be arriving at Galileo Galilei International in exactly three hours and forty minutes time, and Anna knew there was no way she could withstand it, slowly winding herself up like this.

She tried to find solace – however brief – in the thick novel she had brought in her carry-on bag. It was usually so easy to immerse herself in a good book, but today it hard to concentrate on the words, even when secretly using her power, passing a discreet hand over the cover.

She could imagine him, being whisked away in the protective circle of his Guard, possibly in something glamorous, like a Rolls Royce. Watching the skies as she was, his heart swelling with aching hope…

* * *

Anna was almost correct. A black limo was winding its way into Pisa, catching the eye of all who passed it. Despite the heaving traffic and blaring horns, it seemed to glide effortlessly, like a knife through melted butter.

It was a people-watcher's dream. Who was in there? Was it a celebrity? The blacked-out windows suggested as much, creating allure, mystery…and an effective barrier against sunlight.

Aro watched the world go by, and sighed for what had to be the thousandth time. He was visibly restless, something vampires rarely ever were, unless the lure of human blood was exceptionally strong.

Seeing this, Renata whimpered and took his hand. She was the only member of the Guard to accompany him today, besides Felix, who was driving. She was also the closest to Aro out of all of them, so she had the privilege to touch him without permission.

_She will be with you again soon, Master._

He looked down at her narrow face and smiled, slow and sad. "Yes. I have been holding onto that hope ever since she walked from my sight."

She squeezed his hand tighter. Aro's designer suit was direly crumpled, and his usually immaculate hair looked lank and wilted around his pinched face, framing glazed eyes, milky with age.

As his personal body guard, it was her job to protect him…yet she could not shield him from this, this helpless sorrow, without his Queen. It pained her almost as much as being apart from him, on the rare occasion he left the safety and comfort of home.

It made Renata think of the time he went to Nice; she squirmed with the unhappy memory. He had gone to converse with the capricious sister of their future Queen, with only Demetri to depend on.

That was all. To _speak_ to her. Despite his certainty that the child would pose no threat to him, Renata had objected fiercely, of course, but there had been no swaying him.

"My dear, I want her to trust us. Do not take it personally, but she knows Demetri better than you."

"But _why _are you going to her? She is of no importance!"

Aro had smiled, even chuckled a little. He would have thought so to, if Marcus had not been there to say otherwise. "So it would seem. Yet I have come to realise that Elizabeth is as essential to Anna as you are to me."

She had sniffed, pompously. "I doubt that,"

That was before she met them. Together, somehow, they balanced one another out, caught somewhere between sisters, and a mother and her daughter. Marcus was fascinated by it.

Prior to meeting her direct gaze, Anna had appeared so quiet and unassuming, but then it was obvious: there was undeniable power hiding beneath that beautiful face, but also an admirable sense of discipline that enabled her to keep it in check.

But Elizabeth, _she_ was an entirely different matter. Like a pixie from a dark folk tale, she was fierce, perhaps a little arrogant, with those dancing golden eyes, full of amusement and wit.

Nevertheless, Renata sensed she would be a…interesting addition to the Guard. A woman who could get under Demetri's stoic skin so easily was enough to make her eager to get to know her better.

Aro chuckled softly. "I thought you would."

His hand disappeared inside his jacket. "I want to show you something.

She blinked. _I know about the scarf. We all do. _"Master?"

The smile he gave her was full of a strange, shy delight. "No, not that, my dear."

He brought out the sheet of paper, and opened it up.

"Oh!" Renata cried, surprised. "Did she do this for you?"

Aro smiled. "Yes," he murmured, softly. "Such eye for detail, hm? Our Queen is full of surprises."

"Indeed, Master…"

Soft pencil depicted him looking languid and proud, sat upon one of the love seats in Aro's favourite library. His legs were lazily crossed, with one arm curled behind him. She made it look effortless; the wispy lines coming together to made something so very alive, in spite of the lack of colour.

Except for his eyes. They _leapt_ off the page, like real chips of ruby, burning with some yearning purpose.

"She undoubtedly misses you," Renata said, but he did not reply. Aro was overcome by wild impulses he only remembered feeling as a boy. This feeling was quite different. This was light, sparkling, and quite overwhelming, like life flooding his ancient system after so many millennia. Ah! If he did not take a breath, his heart would surely burst! It was new, nothing like what he had felt for Sulpicia.

Her death was still so very raw within his Guard; having a new Mistress around would be difficult for his Guard to begin with, but Aro had faith in Anna to win them round…and Chelsea's ability to bind them to her completely, if need be.

As if sensing his Master's growing desperation, Felix took the limo swiftly into the airport car park. It was swarming with humans, which moved hastily out of the way when they saw what was coming through.

He longed to escape the confines of the car, bolt the very car park, not caring how many saw him, because they _wouldn't _see him.

Renata saw him stiffen, and smiled. "Patience, Master," she whispered, gently. She pressed the intercom button on her side. "Felix?"

A soft click. "_Yes, Renata_?"

"Our Master grows impatient. Bring our Queen home, please."

* * *

Stood in the bustling terminal queue with Anna, Beth realised something.

She had always hated going through customs.

No matter where she went, it was always the same. _Moist_, full of dead-eyed travellers and equally dead-eyed security officers. Maybe when she decided to travel a little more, she hoped to find an airport that disapproved this theory. Today, however, she was pretty sure Anna hated it more, simply because of one thing. It was the only thing standing in the way of her beloved.

The result was rather frightening, and Beth watched her, nervously. She stood, rigid, with her carry-on bag clutched to her in a white-knuckled grip that was quite unnecessary. Her eyes flashed ceaselessly to the security guard on the other side of the little conveyer belt, and the glass doors of the exit.

So tantalising close, yet so very far away.

Beth considered putting a placating hand on her arm. _For the love of God, don't kill the security guy._

But it was over quickly. Their bags were carried through without any issues, and their passports were deftly stamped onto the colourful collage of ink-prints already set into the pages. After that, they were free, and Beth quietly rejoiced as Anna relaxed, before checking the door once again.

_Oh. _Her heart sank. There were a few people waiting, milling about, but they were all human and unimportant.

"Come on, hon." Beth gave her a gentle nudge behind her. "We're holding up the line."

Anna just nodded. It was difficult to walk; her muscles seized in irrational fear. They were on-time, weren't they? Yes. Her watch told her so.

"The traffic must be bad." Beth tried to reassure her, but the frantic look in her eyes spoke volumes. She could say anything, and it wouldn't soothe her in the slightest. "Er, let's sit down, eh?"

"…Alright."

They took their battered suitcases with them into the small seating area. The chairs there were bolted to the carpet, and flaking with red paint. They looked (and felt) about as comfortable as sitting on a blunt cheese-grater.

Anna fished out her novel again, but did not open it. She looked at her watch. She sighed. They were early, so they could only sit and wait.

_All the waiting… _It was enough for her to regret leaving him for so long, and that guilt scissored bluntly through her insides again. _Far too long…far too long…_

As large as he was, he moved with impeccable grace and stealth through the glass doors. Beth almost didn't see him, until Anna's hand grasped her arm, painfully tight.

"Look. It's Felix."

Beth frowned. _Felix? _Felix?! "What, not Aro?"

"Come on!" Anna was already away, yanking her suitcase impatiently.

"Oy, wait a second!" Beth could only scurry helplessly after her. She had not counted on this. Not _Felix. _Okay, he was a part of the Guard, but they didn't _know_ him, know him. He hadn't spoken to either of them.

_Where the hell is ARO?_

Anger roared steadily over her, as she remembered how he had appeared reluctant to leave his home, even with Anna walking out on him. Was _that_ what had happened now? All that stuff Demetri had said about Aro going insane with waiting, and yet he was expecting his minions to do everything for him?

_UnbeLEIVABLE!_

Anna had found Felix, and she was speaking to him pleasantly, like he was an old friend. She looked so small compared to him, who looked really quite menacing in his black suit and opaque, designer shades.

So Beth took great, vindictive pride in the way he looked when up against the heat of her glare, as she came to Anna's side.

"Where's your Master?"

Felix blinked, and that look of surprise was gone, like she'd imagined it. Except she hadn't. "If you'll follow me, you shall find him."

_Oh. _She was left quite disappointed, not to mention slightly embarrassed. _I've jumped the gun again, haven't I? _

Anna gave Beth a concerned glance. _Where had that anger come from?_ "Please lead the way, Felix."

Beth brought up the rear, lifting the hood of her top over her head, as they silently left the airport.

Felix was gallant enough to carry their bags, pulling them towards him like they were empty. They walked out, squinting in the watery sunlight.

Beth picked out the glossy black limo, yards away, and wondered._ Is _that _what we're heading to?_

It certainly fit the Volturi's precocious style, not that she was complaining. She had only ever been in a limo once before, and that was for her prom. It had been a fabulous ride, until one of her friends had come over with an unexpected case of travel-sickness. Beth grimaced at the dim, but otherwise, disgusting memory.

"Are you parked very far?" Anna asked. There was a tremor of excitement in her voice.

"No, my Lady. It's just here." He stood taller than the car itself, but that wasn't the only reason why Beth grinned. Her hopes were very much confirmed.

"Oh, I could get _used_ to this..."

Felix went to open the passenger door for them, but it swung open before he could reach the handle. It was dark inside, shiny with expensive leather and chrome.

"Lady Anna. Elizabeth. We were beginning to grow anxious." A familiar-looking woman with a long face and doleful eyes smiled up at them, holding the door wide for them.

_We? _Beth inwardly cringed. _So he _is _here, after all._

"Come. Do not leave us in further suspense."

Anna's limbs felt both weightless and heavy; she couldn't move _fast enough_, but somehow managed to step shakily inside, high-heeled boots and all.

She barely recognised the voice of her mate, and it filled her with horror to see him so changed, so lost in the darkness. "Is it you?"

But then strong arms drew her in, and she knew it was _him,_ enveloping her in warm peppermint and silk. The love and relief that came over her in that moment was enough to make her head swim.

"_Anna_…" he purred, pressing his mouth pressed against her temple, her hair, breathing her greedily in. She didn't care that she was in his lap, cradled against his chest like a child. This was happening. He was real, and his arms were strong and wonderful around her.

"I'm here, Aro," she whispered, as she finally succumbed to all that pain, guilt and such glowing _release_.

She no longer had to hurt anymore. She was free.

* * *

**So...what do you think? R&R please!**

**As for the song on Beth's iPod, I had something from the Foo Fighters in mind, like 'Monkey Wrench' or 'Learn to Fly'. Listen to them, if you haven't heard them before!**

**Expect the drama to really start next time!**


End file.
